comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Husk
Paige Guthrie is the second oldest of the 10 children in the Guthrie family, and was the second child to manifest mutant powers (so far 3 in all have manifested mutant powers). The Guthries are from Kentucky and live on a farm. She's outspoken as an activist in human rights (including mutant rights) and environmental issues. She's often at rallies and petition-signings for her causes, and does a lot of volunteering, including one of the local soup kitchens in Westchester. Husk is a student at the Xavier's Institute, and a member of Generation X, the X-Men's junior team. She hopes to become a full-fledged X-Man as well. She's outspoken as being a mutant (she's more worried about people knowing she's from rural Kentucky than people knowing she's a mutant). Background Paige grew up in a large family, on a farm in Cumberland Kentucky, the second oldest of the ten children. When she was 12, her father died of coal-dust inhilation in the mines. Sam, her older brother, took over supporting the family by getting a job in the mine as well, but that ended when Sam's mutant powers manifested. Her father's death probalby hit Paige hardest of the Guthrie children - not only had her father died, but she was forced to replace Sam as the oldest sibling when he stepped up as the 'man of the house.' Even with Joshuas help, it was stressful for Paige to pretty much take care of her siblings. She didn't say anything about it though - her mother and Sam had enough trouble trying to keep the farm from failing. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life on the farm though. Her teachers told her she had so much potential. Her grades were excellent. She was able to soak up information and enjoyed doing it. But family came first. After Sam (Cannonball) left, Paige even got a part time job after work to try to help, and when she wasn't at school or doing an after-school job, she'd be helping out on the farm and still would take care of her younger siblings. Despite that her mother repeatedly wanted her to instead enjoy her childhood, Paige kept working herself raw to help. The girl had a stubborn streak like a mule. She was pretty selfless about her childhood. But there was one thing she really did want. She wanted to be a mutant like her brother. She was positive that she would be one, and the stubborn streak continued. She tried flying. She wound up falling off the barn. Thank goodness for haystacks. She tried telepathy. It didn't work. Either on people or on animals. The turtles looked at her funny. She tried telekinesis. Na da. Couldnt even make a blade of grass move. Controlling her body temperature? She put herself in a tub of ice water. She just got cold. And not in the Iceman way. In the 'could have caught pneumonia' way. Her mother was actually very understanding, and told her that there are some things a body can't rush. That 'one of the things you can't rush is growing up because, like a fish what swims up a stream, or a snake that sheds his skin,' Paige would know when it's time. Paige agreed it was good advice. And still kept trying to 'be a mutant.' And kept failing to be one. One night, she went out into the field and yelled at God about it. She praying to God, on her knees, "If'n ya is gonna make me into a mutant, do it soon - or ah swear ah'm gonna tear right outta muh own skin!" And that's when it did happen. She did wind up tearing off her skin, with a new layer of skin beneath. To be honest, she had no idea what her power was. But she did know one thing - that she was a mutant and God had given her the one thing she wanted most in the world - to be a mutant like her brother. What she didn't realize at the time, though, is that the Guthrie children seem to have an unnatural likelihood to be mutants. So far, 3 of the 10 Guthrie children have manifested mutant powers (Sam, Paige, and Joshua), and of the remaining 7, one (Raymond Jr) is adopted (and therefore not genetically predisposed to the mutant gene), and four (Jebediah, Melody, Lewis and Elizabeth) are likely to manifest powers eventually (though she is not yet aware of this). She soon discovered more about her power - that she was able to form her body into different elements and makeups, with the exception of her surface layer of skin, which she would have to 'husk' off like an ear of corn. And that's how she came to decide that her mutant 'codename' would be Husk. However, she kept her mutant power a secret until when Sam and his friend Boomer visited the farm. Sam and Boomer were captured in a mutant-abduction contest called "The Younghunt" - a game held by 'The Gamesmaster." The Gamesmaster was unable to read Paige's mind while she was in a polymorphed form, and she followed the group and confronted the Gamesmaster and defeated him in a game of wits. Paige then joined the junior X-Men team Generation X, where she is often seen as a workaholic bookworm, constantly trying to prove to everyone that she was able to be a member of the X-Men. She worked hard to try to get rid of her Kentucky twang accent in public, though in private and during stressful situations, it would come out. She would train in her powers non-stop and was determined to excel. She proved popular at the school, making several close friendships within her first few months - even to Jono, who was a loner. She's had some romantic feelings for some of her fellow students, such as Jono and Angelo. Amongst her peers, Paige is something of a leader, involved in several dangerous incidents in which she proved herself capable and level-headed. Looking for a distraction from her complicated personal life, she throws herself into her powers and school work. However, she did have trouble with teamwork when a 'follower,' always wanting to be able to prove that she was capable of doing something herself and not wanting to be seen as a weak link on the team. A note on Paige's peculiar power. She's so far shown an ability to manifest into many different forms (including a bird, an insect, and other people), but tends not to use this ability. In fact, even when she polymorphs into another element, she tends to keep to her human 'template' form, though there have been a few times she hasnt. It's more of a choice than anything for her. One consistent thing though is that she can't polymorph into something which is bigger than she is - only smaller or the same size. She's also shown the ability to husk partially into blades or patchwork husk. She's also become a genius when it comes to science - especially chemistry and organic chemistry. Her power requires her to understand the element she's husking into. Wanting to make her power as useful as possible, she's spent weeks on end studying the chemical compositions of various elements and compounds. She's husked into diamond, platinum, gold, asbestos, brick, glass, mist, vapor, moly steel, rock, rubber, steel, tungsten, stone, wood, crystalized carbon, transparent steel, organic steel (aka colossus steel), quartz, jade, iron, uranium, copper, silver, granite, concrete, an acid liquid (capable of eating through organic steel), fire, radiation, adamantium, mercury, bronze, and several other metals. She's also discovered that different forms give her different powers. For example, husking into rubber gives her superspeed, limited invulnerability, and elasticity, while husking into moly steel, normal steel, iron, stone, diamond, adamantium, organic steel, or granite give her higher varying levels of invulnerability and superstrength. Glass gives her transparency, while asbestos makes her fireproof to even insanely hot flames (and able to shield others from those flames). As a result of these discoveries, she's tried to figure out as many capabilities of her husking as possible. She still spends hours studying different books on chemistry, physics, biology, etc to try to learn how to husk into more forms - a result of her stubborn nature to be the best that she can be. Personality Paige is pretty unique for a mutant - and not just because of her power. No, you don't see any other Transitional Omni-morphs, but it's actually her attitude that makes her unique. She loves being a mutant. And not in the Magneto 'Homo Superior is better than Homo Sapien' way. Nor in the Professor X 'If mutants can prove to the world we are responsible, maybe the world will finally accept us' way (though his philosophy does appeal to her a lot more than Magneto's). Paige genuinely believes that being a mutant is a gift from God. That it's God's way of saying 'Here ya go - a little something extra. Try harder. You've been given genetically altered abilities which separate you from the rest of the human race. Deal with it. Show me what you can do with this gift.' She's a workaholic, always trying to use her powers to their maximum potential, be the best - though not in a way which involves putting down other people. No, trying to be the best is about building yourself up, not putting others down. She spends hours upon hours studying organic chemistry, chemistry, and physics books, trying to maximize her power's potential. She exercises all the time to a fanatic degree to keep herself in peak shape. In short, she's obsessive about anything she puts her mind to. She's also as stubborn as a mule if she sets her mind to something. Despite this, she's also kind, generous, and caring to others. The combination of stubbornness, caring, generosity, understanding and obsessiveness make her a very good activist, though. Especially on her two biggest things - humanitarian charity (of which she considers mutant rights to be included) and environmentalism. She does see mutants as being human, none of that 'homo superior' garbage. Saying mutants are a different species is just ignorant as far as she's concerned - something she'll readily say to a Friends of Humanity member as she would to Magneto or one of his mutant followers. She's a very attractive girl (insert farmer's daughter jokes here), but has little concept of it being a tomboy at heart. Not to mention the Guthries grew up extremely poor, always barely scraping by on the farm - especially after her father died. She knows what it's like to barely have any money and need to drop out of school to help your mother take care of your brothers and sisters, while your big brother works in the mines. More importantly as what makes up her personality is her belief against wasting time or wasting talents. Self hating mutants and slackers (human or mutant) tend to iritate her. If she sees someone slacking or being wasteful, she'll often try to convince them to do something with their time, their money, their time. Something positive. If you've been given any sort of gift, whether it be money, skills, mutant powers, free time - you shouldn't waste it. She's passionate about anything she puts her mind to, sometimes overzealous to the point that things can backfire on her. She wants to make people proud of her - her family, her teachers, Professor Xavier - and to that extent she's actually a bit embarrassed by her roots. She is an intelligent girl and does not want to be seen as stupid or ignorant, even if it's a first impression, so usually she tries to hide her Kentucky accent, which she knows makes her sound more backwater than a lot of the sophisticated city folk. To be honest, big cities intimidate her, not because she feels in danger, but because she feels that she might make a bad first impression to people. It comes from the fact that she's technically a high school dropout, though she left school to help the family, not because she couldnt hack school. In fact, her teachers felt she was very intelligent and an excellent student. It was to help the family. The high school thing is another reason she was happy to go to the Xavier Institute - it gives her the opportunity to be in school again while still being secure that her family will be taken care of. To sum up Paige, she's an ambitious girl who wants to be the best that she can be. The type of girl who wants to be President when she grows up. Or leader of the X-Men. Or teaching mutants like Professor X on a worldwide scale. Also, despite being stubborn, she does follow the rules ... usually. Growing up in a big family then being in Generation X has made her appreciate the chain of command. She respects her superiors, even if she doesn't always agree with them. She's often seen as a doormouse, a nerd (she wears her contacts a lot instead of her glasses to try to dissuade this), a bookworm.... and a prude. The last is particularly odd considering that her power often has her being effectively naked, and she's very zealous about using her power. Class president, thy name is Paige. Logs *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland - Husk, Arsenal, and X-23 deal with hordes of zombies in a full-on Night of the Living Dead! *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-07-10 - Acts of Random Stabs - Gen-X gets sent on an escort mission and engages the Mutant Liberation Front in a brutal claw and psychic fight 'em up! *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-09-11 - Conner Visits the Guthries - Superboy visits the Xavier Institute and talks to Husk and Icarus. *2012-11-26 - Live for a Tomorrow - Fantomex gathers up Lorelei to try and get her to care about her lungs, and to be proud of her wings. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills - Danger Room Session set in the catskills with Gen X against Omega Red, Mystique and Kimura. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available